


Voice Your Frustrations

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta has been oddly quiet today and Genji worries something serious has happened to his mentor and boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Your Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've written in like five years and I just wanna say thanks to pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com for writing the prompt that got me into writing fanfic again. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I wrote this. It may be short but it's a good start.

Genji had not seen his master since this morning when he passed him on the main walking path of the monastery. He had thought the normally cheerful and talkative omnic was acting strange when he replied to Genji’s good morning with a simple head nod rather than the normal happy greeting he got, but he dismissed it as the omnic simply being in deep thought or a deep meditative state. However, it was now evening and the sun was going to set soon but there was still no sign of Zenyatta. Genji began to worry. Zenyatta had promised the two would go meditate under the cherry blossoms tonight and that he would meet him at about this time, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fearing something awful had happened to his master, Genji headed to the omnic’s room. 

Zenyatta’s room was a small affair secluded away from the main buildings of the Nepali monastery. It was located near a small pond filled with lily pads and other types of foliage. Sometimes if the summers got warm enough the small pond was lucky enough to be graced with frogs for a few weeks before the cold set in again. Zenyatta enjoyed his room and the pond and could often been found meditated in or by one or the other. This, however, was the case currently. 

Genji searched the pond area thoroughly and found no sign of the omnic before heading to his master’s chambers. Genji knocked quietly on the door not wanting to open it and disturb his master in case he was in fact meditating in his room.

“Master?” Genji knocked again the door not receiving any sign that his master was in his room. There was no sound or movement only the wind blowing calmly around him. “Master!” Genji called again more desperate this time, sure that something had happened to his master. “Master forgive me I’m coming in.” Genji slid open the door to Zenyatta’s room to reveal the omnic wrenching a screwdriver around in the wires of his neck.  
Genji sprang into action, quickly making his way over to Zenyatta and taking the screwdriver from his hands.   
“Master what do you think you are doing! What if you had broken something.”

Zenyatta just stared up at Genji and opened his mouth to speak…but no sound came out. Genji was shocked at first but quickly his concern from earlier came back to him. “Who did this to you? Was it Talon! I’m so sorry that I was not around to protect you master. Forgive me.” Genji fell to his knees in front of Zenyatta bowing his head. “I will get revenge on whoever did this to you and send for Angela right away so she can help fix you.” Genji felt a tap on his head and looked up at his master. “Yes master?”

Zenyatta gestured to a notebook and pen lying across the room and Genji quickly grabbed them and gave them to the omnic.

‘No one did this to me. Worry not Genji it just appears to be a simple malfunction of my voice box, but Angela’s assistance will be required as I do not entirely know what is wrong.’ Zenyatta wrote on the notepad before showing to Genji. 

“Of course master I’ll go get on the phone with her right now and then come back and see what I can do.” Genji left Zenyatta’s room for his own which was located just a few doors down from Zenyatta and retrieved the communicator he used to communicate with the other agents of Overwatch. It was not often that he himself used the communicator to check back with the base when he was away with Zenyatta at the Nepali Monastery. He preferred the quiet that the monastery offered and the uninterrupted time he got to spend with Zenyatta was always priceless to him. Privacy was not something easily earned at the Overwatch bases. Given how the little he called the Overwatch base the worry in Angela’s voice as she answered his call was not surprising.

“Genji!” Angela said her voice coming through the communicator slightly distorted due to the mountains interfering with the connection, but the concern in her voice was still evident, “Are you and Zenyatta alright? Are you being attacked. I see no reported Talon movement in your area. What’s going on?”

“Nothing Angela. Zenyatta and I are fine…well mostly fine.” Genji replied.

“Mostly? What do you mean by mostly?” Angela still sounded concerned but she had calmed down considerably from the extreme worry she exhibited moments ago.

“Well it appears that Master Zenyatta’s voice box has broken and he has been left without the ability to speak and neither he nor I know how to fix it properly without damaging anything else.”

“Oh, well I should be able to fly out and get to you in a few hours if that’s just the case. I’m glad it’s nothing serious. Voice box malfunctions aren’t common but are relatively easy to fix when one happens to go on the fritz. I’ll be there soon Genji.”

“Thank you Angela.” Genji replied happy that the doctor could make it to them so quickly and knew how to fix the problem.

“Always a pleasure, Genji.” Angela said as they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Genji walked back to Zenyatta’s room and informed him of the news. His master seemed to be extremely happy that his problem would be fixed so quickly. Seeing as nothing was preventing them from following through with their set plan for the evening Genji and Zenyatta set out for the Cherry trees and began to meditate.

After a few minutes of their normally calm activity Genji noticed Zenyatta was vaguely restless. Often times when mediating together Zenyatta would softly speak to Genji and instruct on how to simulate calming breathes or simply speak of how wonderful their surroundings were and how blessed they were to be a part of them. Tonight was a particularly beautiful night. The full moon was shining brightly upon the two omnics making the metal of their bodies gleam. The light shining through the gently drifting petals also enhanced their already bright color to a stunning neon pink. The petals almost seeming as if each one was glowing. 

Genji glanced over at Zenyatta who was fidgeting and couldn’t seem to sit still. He appeared to be writing a message in the dirt. Promptly moving directly next to Zenyatta so he could read better Genji saw that Zenyatta was praising their surroundings and still trying to give him the commentary that he usually provided on their nights together, but it was clear that the normally calm monk was growing frustrated with how slow it was to write his thought out rather than speak them aloud. Although with how calm the rest of his exterior remained it was obvious he was trying to his frustration.

“Zenyatta.” Genji said softly tilting his head to look at his master. “It is alright to grow frustrated some times.” Zenyatta turned towards him and Genji took his hand in his slowly rubbing over the omnic’s knuckles as if to ease away tension that couldn’t possibly gather there. “Do you remember when I first came to you?” Genji laughs, “I was so angry, so disillusioned with the world and only seeking revenge. But when you taught me meditation everything slowed and calmed down, and soon I grew to be at peace with my past and myself. However, after I had come to peace with everything I would still have days where those old frustrations would rile up inside me and try to consume me. I would meditate constantly. I refused to leave my room or see anyone, but one day you came into my room, and do you know what you told me Master?” Zenyatta shakes his head no and Genji laughs continuing on, “You said, Frustration is the truest sign of growth and is needed to truly find peace with one’s self. You said it is the only way to know how one has cast off one’s old self and bloomed into a new being who is much better than before. That frustration is not something to be ashamed of but something to celebrate.” 

Genji hugs the silent omnic closer to him planting a kiss on the side of his mouth. “It is okay master. You do not have to hide your frustration from me. Angela will be here soon and soon you will be able to tell me everything you want to tell me right now. But for right now let us be silent and be content that we are together.”

Angela arrives about an hour later and quickly manages to fix Zenyatta’s voice box without any pain. She even takes the time to show Zenyatta how to fix it for himself, and how to fix Genji’s voice box if anything ever went wrong with his. Zenyatta is extremely grateful and happily goes around the monastery preparing a room for Angela, and Jack who piloted the plane for her, humming to himself as he goes along. 

Once Angela and Jack are settled in for the night, Genji and Zenyatta return to Zenyatta’s room, neither wanting to part from each other quite yet.

“Genji?” Zenyatta says quietly to his pupil who is hugging him from behind as they lay in bed together.

“Yes, Zenyatta?”

“You have grown so much since you have been here. Sometimes you appear to be even more insightful than I am sometimes. You are very important to me and not being able to speak to you all day was frustrating and…and I did not want you to see me in such a state. I was embarrassed.” Zenyatta sighs and sinks deeper into Genji’s arms, “Yet when you noticed my frustrations and soothed me and took such good care of me especially when I could’ve hurt myself. I realized that sometimes the teacher must become the student to learn more about themselves and the world.” Zenyatta turns slightly and kisses Genji, pressing his mouth against Genji’s faceplate. “Thank you Genji.”

“Anything for you master.”


End file.
